


Preferred Way

by samstoleaburger



Category: Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Underage because they're still in high school, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samstoleaburger/pseuds/samstoleaburger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a certain way that Hotsuma said his name that Shuusei loved above all else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preferred Way

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know and I'm posting this before I change my mind.

Shuusei recalled the numerous times Hotsuma would call out his name. He could count how many times Hotsuma said it when he was truly angry with him on one hand. Could tell someone how many times it was the only word his friend would utter. One simple word, his name.  
  
Though there was a specific way that he preferred it being called but would never mention, not even in passing. Besides, Hotsuma knew and that's all that mattered.  
  
"Shuusei..."  
  
Breathless, pleading.  
  
" _Shuusei_."  
  
Desperate.  
  
Blunt nails dug into the skin of Shuusei's back, dragging down and leaving long, red lines in their wake. Hotsuma tipped his head back, lips parted with a groan as Shuusei shifted to grab at the bottom of Hotsuma's thighs and slid them up, stopping once he reached the underside of his partner's knees. His touch was gentle, not once forcing Hotsuma to go along with anything and yet, here he was, placing his complete trust in Shuusei. Letting him move them into whatever position he pleased.  
  
Shuusei watched with rapt fascination as Hotsuma arched his back, giving Shuusei room to mark up wherever he so desired. Something he took advantage of without hesitation, unlike the first time they did this, and ran his tongue over Hotsuma's nipple. A hitch of a breath and a breathless moan came from Hotsuma as he grabbed at Shuusei's arms.  
  
"Ah...S...Shuusei."  
  
Yes. Just like that. Exactly like that.  
  
Shuusei rocked his hips a little harder in response, keeping his gaze steady on Hotsuma's face. Never letting it waver. Even when Hotsuma threw his head back against the pillow with a strained groan, the muscles in his neck taut and practically begging to be marked up.  
  
If it wouldn't get unwanted attention, he would have gone right to leaving a nice, dark claim on his partner, but he couldn't. Not yet, at least. Maybe in a year or two. Just to be safe.  
  
Until then, they simply have to settle for more discreet areas.  
  
He grunted when Hotsuma pulled him down, closer, and latched his mouth onto his shoulder. Hotsuma sank his teeth in, jerking his hips to rub off on Shuusei's stomach and practically lost his mind when the new position let Shuusei get in deeper. Shuusei released Hotsuma's legs, instead grabbing hold of his partner's wrists to then pin to the sweat soaked sheets.  
  
" _Hotsuma_." Shuusei knew how to say his name just the way he liked as well. No doubt about that.  
  
He left a trail of kisses along Hotsuma's neck, up to his jaw and soon pressed their mouths together, muffling a moan. Sliding his hands up, Shuusei threaded his fingers with Hotsuma's, his heart swelling with love when his hands were squeezed. Yes. Oh, how he loved him and knew Hotsuma felt the same.  
  
Whether it simply be because they were compatible or because they were Zweilt, the bond they shared was...it was hard to describe. It was beautiful yet terrifying at the same time.  
  
A sharp inhale broke him away from his thoughts.  
  
"S-Shuusei, I can't..." Hotsuma grit his teeth and tightened his hold on Shuusei's hands. "Can't - Shuusei..." He said his name, over and over again. Like a prayer.  
  
He wouldn't have it any other way. Especially when he was repeating Hotsuma's name, each exhale breathless and _desperate_.  
  
Shuusei closed his eyes as he rocked into Hotsuma one last time before they both fell over the edge.


End file.
